Murder in Small Town X: Georgia (Season 4)
Contestants Voting History *A blue box means the investigator was lifeguard for that round. He or she could not vote or be voted against, but could cast a vote in the event of a tie. *A pink box means the investigator was sent to play the killer's game and survived. *A red box means the investigator was sent to play the killer's game and did not survive. Note 1: In episode 3, Brenda and Iris split up to pursue the killer during a track. The killer struck Brenda while she was alone, making her the killer's third victim. The game The Killer's Questions The Suspects Episode Summaries Episode 1: A Death in a Town *'Lifeguard': Meg *'Suspect Cleared': William Dent *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Laird (4-2-2-1) - the Internet Café **'Lifeguard's Pick': Walter - Town Hall *'Investigator Murdered': Laird *'Notes': Peter Clifton and his fiancée LaWella Peabody are murdered by the killer at the beginning of the episode. Rhett Clifton finds the crime scene and Peter's body, while Tess Roper discovers LaWella's body a couple days later in a river. She appears to be strangled by a telephone wire, and has small stabbing wounds on her body. Tad Bouvier tells the investigators that Edward Beckworth had constantly been trying to take Peter and Rhett's company out from under their nose. Emma Roy Odessa says that LaWella was a horrible gossip, and spent a lot of time taking tennis lessons with Clifford Dexter. *'Killer Clues': **1) At the beginning of the episode, the killer leaves a video of 16 suspects (1 of which is the killer). **2) Walter found an old book at Town Hall. It's a written history of the town from 1803, but this information was not revealed until the next episode. Episode 2: The Missing Man *'Lifeguard': Iris *'Suspect Cleared': Todd Forsyth *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Cassie (4-2-1-1) - the library **'Lifeguard's Pick': Walter - the post office *'Investigator Murdered': Walter *'Notes': Clifford Dexter is murdered by the killer at the beginning of the episode. The investigators find his body in the bathtub, and the blood spatter shows that he was stabbed. Marjorie Ann Odessa says that Clifford and Eleanor Scarborough were having an affair, and Eleanor later admits to it, though she adds that it stopped when Sassy Hodgson threatened to kill her. Bradford Beckworth reveals that Peter Clifton recently changed his will before he died to give his money to LaWella instead of various charities. *'Killer Clues': **Cassie found a pamphlet at the library for the Liberty Hill History Museum; this information was not revealed until the next episode. Episode 3: Girl on the Run *'Lifeguard': Cassie *'Suspect Cleared': Eleanor Scarborough *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Iris (4-2) - the bakery **'Lifeguard's Pick': Blair - a pawn shop *'Investigators Murdered': Brenda'1' & Iris *'Notes': Samantha Bouvier tells the investigators that she hired Clifford Dexter to help her with research for her history book, but before he died he said he wasn't going to help her anymore because he didn't need the money. Beau Peabody confirms later that Clifford claimed he was "coming into some money" and we rearranging his investments before the murders began. Clifford actually worked with several suspects around town, including: Bryce Scarborough, Eleanor Scarborough, Emma Roy Odessa, Rebecca Granger, Rhett Clifton, Samantha Bouvier, and Tess Roper. The investigators find that several suspects (Edward Beckworth, Rhett Clifton, Samantha Bouvier, Sassy Hodgson, and Tad Bouvier) are donors to the Liberty Hill History Museum. Sassy Hodgson is kidnapped by the killer while the investigators are interrogating her. Iris and Brenda go to meet the killer at Liberty Hill Park, but they split up, and Brenda found Sassy's dead body before the killer struck and killed her. Tad Bouvier says that he's one of the main donors to the museum because he's related to one of the founders of the town. *'Killer Clues': **Blair found a broken diamond brooch at the pawn shop. Episode 4: End of a Party *'Lifeguard': Meg *'Suspect Cleared': Emma Roy Odessa *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Polly (3-2) - the tennis courts at the country club **'Lifeguard's Pick': Blair - the jewelers *'Investigator Murdered': Blair *'Notes': Tad Bouvier is murdered by the killer at the beginning of the episode. Inspecting his house, the investigators find his safe has been broken into. *'Killer Clues': **Polly found a diary at the country club. It was the diary of Clifford Dexter, and one passage in particular mentioned the existence of a "secret society" that founded the town, and how their descendants still exist today; this information was not revealed until the next episode. Episode 5: Born Victim *'Lifeguard': Rick *'Suspect Cleared': Bryce Scarborough *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Polly (3-1) - the greenhouse at the community college **'Lifeguard's Pick': Meg - Clifford Dexter's cottage *'Investigator Murdered': Polly *'Notes': Beau Peabody is murdered by the killer at the beginning of the episode. At Peabody's house, the investigators find something was stolen once more from his desk drawer. Rebecca Granger tells the investigators she was Clifford's girlfriend, and he promised they would have enough money to get married before he died. Marjorie Ann Odessa says that Samantha Bouvier received a package that would "blow the pants off the town." *'Killer Clues': **Meg found another piece of Clifford Dexter's diary at his cottage. He wrote that the heirlooms from the founders of the town were passed down to the oldest son in every generation. In the event of there not being a son in the family, the oldest daughter got the heirlooms; this information was not revealed until the next episode. Episode 6: The Odds Run Out *'Lifeguard': *'Suspect Cleared': *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': **'Lifeguard's Pick': *'Investigator Murdered': *'Notes': Eleanor and Bryce Scarborough are murdered by the killer at the beginning of the episode. *'Killer Clues': ** Finale Episode 7 *'Lifeguard': *'Suspect Cleared': *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': **'Lifeguard's Pick': *'Investigator Murdered': *'Notes': is murdered by the killer at the beginning of the episode. *'Killer Clues': **